Recovery
by FanGirlMoment
Summary: Sequel to Why isn't she getting this?/Rated T for being skins, unless I decide to make the M scene keffyrules wants d; / Named recovery until someone has the heart to submit a better name  : / I would read WISGT first, then you'll know what it's about.


It's been slightly over two weeks. Over two weeks of cuts, which, thanks to my masculine attire normally consisting of long sleeves, have been un-noticed. Over two weeks of nightmares, screams, crying dads, daily visits from Mini, and missed calls from all my mates, omitting Liv. I can't take this anymore! My fucking ringtone is getting in my head.

Over two weeks of being locked up in my room, avoiding college. The way that Mr. Blood is, I'm surprised he isn't about ready to expel me. Though that may be up to the fact that Mini insists that she brings over my coursework, going over it with me, and then turning it in for yours truly.

I feel disgusting. I've barely eaten or bathed. On the upside, I've made two movies. Maybe I'll show them. Who knows. And the first week, I got withdrawl from my very intimate relationship with drugs and alcohol. Fuck me.

Ringing. Fucking ringing. This time, I don't know why, but I actually answer my phone.

"What?"

"Frankys?"

"Alo?"

"Yea. You picked up this time. _Weird._"

"…Why would you call if you thought I wouldn't answer?"

"I don't know…Habit I guess. Plus I can hear your lovely voice on your voicemail."

"Fuck off."

"Nope. Nope nope nope. You answered! It's a sign!"

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"We're going out. Getting you out of that funk."

"I'm not coming out."

"Bullocks. I'll be round in ten." He clicks off. Shit! _Why_ did I answer the phone?

/

Alo's in my room. How he got past my dads, I don't know. He spots me unsuccessfully trying to sink into my bed.

"Shit, Franks. It's a shithole in here."

"Shut up."

"You look like piss."

"What the fuck?" How dare he just walk in and fucking insult me! I let out a groan as he pulls me out of the comfort of my mattress.

"Stand up." I reluctantly do as I'm told. He walks to my wardrobe, pulling out a blazer, a pair of trousers, and a shirt. "And change your knickers."

"Alo!"

"Just saying. But you can get those out yourself." He smiles jokingly and pushes me towards the nearest shower. I wash the grease out of my hair and off my skin with some cherry shampoo. I smile. It smells nice.

I step out of the shower and into a fresh pair of knickers and trousers. I button up my shirt before I realize. _Shit_. I walk back into my room.

"Shit, Franky." Alo notices my bust under my shirt. "You've got tits." He laughs.

"Fuck off." I grab the binder shirt he forgot from my dresser and slip back into the loo. The pinch I had stopped being used to was excruciating, but I'll bear it. Shit and blazer back on, I meet Alo in the hallway. He ruffles my hair.

"Ready to go?"

"Not really."

"You've come this far! We'll get some drinks, chips, and a bit of spliff. Get out of our heads, yea?"

"Just us… No ambush?"

"No ambush." I mull it over. Actually, getting out of my mind seemed like a good idea. And my taste buds were practically begging for a shot.

"Alright, fine. Let's go." I pull him out of my room and into Geoff.

"Franky?"

"I was just…um. I-I-I-" Stutterfucker. Of course.

"I was gonna get Franky out of the house for a bit. Fresh air, and all that."

"Who are you?" Geoff stares at him, all skeptical like. Shit.

"Aloysious." He smiles, and I can't hold back my bewildered expression when he stands up straight and holds out his hand. "One of her mates from college."

"Uh, right." He shakes Alo's hand! "Fresh air will be good for you Franky." He slips me 30 quid. What is this? "Cheer up. Have some fun."

/

"The pub?"

"What?" He defends himself. "No one's here."

"What time is it?"

"Eur…" He checks his phone. "12:30, abouts."

"What day is it?" I'd forgotten the concept of time.

"Wednesday. I bunked off college!" He spreads his arms wide, proud.

"Why?"

"I felt like it….But then I got bored, and remembered you wouldn't be at college either, so I tried my luck ringing you." He punched my shoulder. "Just my luck! I should try the fruit machines!"

"You do that." 5 minutes later, and he's lost ten pounds.

"You've got a real lucky streak!" I laugh at him.

"Fine then, you try."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Fuck yes, I am. Go on, bet a fiver." I shrug.

"Fine, I will." I pull the trigger in the fruity. Pay out.

"Fuck me Franks. You doubled!"

"Yep." I hand him five of the ten I won. "A for effort," l laugh.

"Fuck this," he orders a round of drinks. "Let's get wasted." The first sip is euphoria.

/

I. Am. Pissed. Oh the joys of drinking- I feel all bubbly! And each drag of Alo's spliff sends me straight to the clouds! Good times, good times.

"I…want you, to tell me a secret." Alo challenges.

"What?"

"Any secret I want. And I'll tell you any secret you want. No backdowns. No omitting."

"I'm surprised you know the word omitting."

"Oh, shut it. Deal?"

"Deal," I giggle. "If I get yours first."

"Fine, fine!" He holds up his hands. "I have nothing to hide."

"Why…were you and Nick so weird at the pub when I first got back?"

"What, that?" his voice cracks in denial, silently begging me to ask something else.

"No backdowns!" I repeat him. He sighs.

"This stays between us…" I nod. "The night before you got back, Nick and I want out to the club…"

_"__More__drinks!__" __Nick__cheers.__ "__Where__is__everyone?__"_

_ "You idjut, I told you… Rich and Grace are probably off bonking-"_

_ "Bonking?" He laughs at the word._

_ "Bonking!" I confirm. "Anyway, Matty and Franky are off somewhere-"_

_ "Together?"_

_ "Hell if I know. Liv and Mini went out drinking, and I wasn't really interested."_

_ "Not interested in drinking with two beautiful girls?"_

_ "Not them. They're my mates. You know what I mean. I'd rather get laid here."_

_ "Bullocks."_

_ "What?"_

_ "You can't get laid here."_

_ "What?"_

_ "We're both insanely drunk, you're dressed like a cow…You'd only get laid if you hired a prostitute, and you spent all your quid on drinks and spliff."_

_ "That's cold." I scowl. _

_ "It's true."_

_ "Yea, but-"_

_ "And anyway, you want these." He gestures to his lips. _

_ "Eugh! Don't be gay, Nick."_

_ "I'm not! Jesus, not mine! But that's what you want."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "You want a kiss, Alo. You talk big but I bet you haven't been kissed by a girl that isn't your mum."_

_ "Fuck off."_

_ "You. Want. This." And drunk off his arse Nick is kissing me, and drunk off his arse me is letting him. And down he goes to kiss somewhere else, if you know what I mean, and unzip-_

"Ah, fucking hell, You can stop, Alo." I cover my ears, smiling.

"What? No omitting, remember?"

"Doesn't mean I want to hear the details on how Nick got you off with his tongue!"

"C'mon Franks…Two fit guys…a little boy-on-boy action." He raises his eyebrows. "Gets girls hot."

"Fuck you!" I laugh. "And I thought you were embarrassed."

"I'm also wasted, and will punch you if you bring it up when my head's no longer in a cloud. Now you."

"Okay, what?"

"Where were you that week?" I knew he would ask that from the beginning, yet I'm somewhat calm, and I don't care if he knows. In fact, I feel the smile on my face. Must be the "influence."

"Well I'll tell you a story." I clear my throat after taking a shot of liquid courage. "There was a girl named…Francis. Really weird. And she went off with this guy, Mark, who she thought she liked. They went to Oxford. She wanted to sort out these people who tormented her and then go back home the next day or two. But Mark was a drinker, and thought that because Francis went with him, that he owned her. When she tried to leave, he would beat her, and rape her, everyday," My voice cracks and tears are streaming down, yet I can't stop smiling regardless of Alo's horrified expression. "And this one time, he even drugged her with E. And while she was high, she cut herself, and he took advantage of her." The story plays like a Japanese anime in my head. The type of manga I would read. Sick, yea? "She was so ashamed, she slept on the floor. And in the morning, her fucking cuts burned. So she did it again, and again, and again." I pull down my sleeve to show Alo. "While Mark was out, Francis sorted out her tormentors. Sorted them out real well. And that afternood, her friends Richie and Mandy rescued her and took her home." Alo looks like he's about to be sick.

"Matty did that to you?"

"NO!" I yell, getting attention from the bartender and some other customers. "I did this to me! It's all MY fault! I deserved it!"

"Franky-"

"Don't. Just. Fucking. Don't." I knock the lagers down, spilling the liquid on the floor , and Alo's trousers, and run out.

/

Down a street. Two more to go. I'll be home. Just. Keep. Running. Two familiar faces? I try to hide myself from Rich and Grace.

"Franky, come back!" She yells, but I ignore it. I keep running, and running, and running. Crying. I can't stop. Ugly sobs, evidence all over my face. As I run into the house and up to my room, I stop at the sight of Mini.

"Can I not get a break?" I snap.

"What?"

"Just fuck off!"

"I brought your coursework-"

"Fuck my coursework!" I rip up worksheet after worksheet. "Just leave me the fuck alone! Go home, Mini!" She hurries out, hiding her blush and red, teary eyes. I wish I could sink into my bed. I try to no avail.

/

_ Shaky__dreams.__I__'__m__running__in__the__dark.__Matty__'__s__chasing__me__while__Rich__and__Grace__cheer__me__on__among__other__randoms.__Distorted_Run_!s__and_You can do it_!s__echo__through__the__tunnel.__Liv__'__s__running__towards__Matty,__but__Mini__'__s__waiting__at__the__end__for__me.__And__Nick__and__Alo__are__hooking__up__in__the__corner.__It__'__s__all__chaos._

I wake up. 5:30 am. I have to go to college.

/

Geoff and Jeff aren't even up, but I fix tea. Sipping it down, I search the cupboards. Maybe Jeff made a little culinary magic last night. Found it. Some pieces of pound cake. I take two and leave a note for my dads.

_Gone__out.__Promise__to__be__back__in__the__afternoon._

_ -Franky._

A bite of cake. Real food. As real as I'm gonna get at least. Step out into crisp, Bristol air. Not too bad. I can do this. My warm flannel shirt hugging against me and my baggy trousers are a small assurance to me along with my long coat. My clothes comfort me. I guess Mini's the same way. Except that I like to hide me whereas she likes hers to show her off. I stand at the bus stop, even though I very well know I can walk to college. I take another bite of the cake, surprised at my abrupt change in attitude. I guess dreams, or nightmares really, have a purpose after all.

"What're you looking at, bitch?" I snap out of my trance to realize I had been staring at someone. Or someones. "Or whatever you are." A group of boys with some groupie girl at the back. But instead of a short, blonde twat like I encountered on my first day, I face a boy maybe two inches taller than me , with a posh uniform and sleek brown hair. Basically, a semi attractive, prep-school wanker. Lovely.

"I'm Franky." I state, firm. Controlled. "Exactly who are you?" He bites the inside of his cheek when his mates jeer at him. The girl comes to his rescue, and I get a peek of her knickers with her skirt rolled up so high.

"Bitch, I'll cut you." I bite my lip, tempted to say I beat her to it. Instead, I pull her sweated up, covering her face with her arms up high. While she's squealing and the boys are disgustingly hoping that what I'll do next will make their day, I roll down her skirt to its right length, and put her sweater down.

"I'd hate for you to look like a whore. You can't pull it off…Bitch." I leave them there, walking the rest of the way to college. What is with the confidence boost? Is it a good or a bad thing?

/

My (old?) friends are in their normal place in the breakroom before classes start. Mini and Grace practically have a heart attack when they see me.

"Y-You're here." Grace admits aloud.

"Umm..y-yea I-I-I guess I am." So, confidence is out the window and stutterfucker Franky is back. Hooray. I just…I'm not sure how to talk to them anymore. Alo relieves some tension by putting an arm around my waist.

"Cor, Franks. You'vre chippered up since I saw you yesterday."

"You went out with Alo?" Grace looks hurt. "Why didn't you stop for me?"

"I kinda stole her away all romantic like when I bunked off school yesterday."

"You're into eachother?" Mini's voice cracks with surprise. I don't say anything, but Alo smiles.

"God, no. Franks is like my little sister." He looks off into the distance, all dramatic like. "I was never one for incestual relations. Observe." He gives me a quick kiss- what the fuck!- and turns to the others. "Weird. Not that you're not great Franky, but it's not right. By the way, you smell nice." He winks at me.

"And you smell like a cow!" I laugh with the others.

"You're just jealous!" He pulls me in for a hug and I fake attempt to push him off. "Resistance is futile, Frankster!" The good thing about Alo is I don't have to worry how to be around him. He has a laugh, no hard feelings. Easy to be around. I look at all my mates. Maybe I can get back to normal.

/

Mini's POV

Alo and Franky are having a BFFL moment, which, in a way, is very cute. He acts very brotherly for being an only child, and her face gives everything a warm glow.

"I love you," I whisper, but no one hears me.

/

"Franky?" I stop her in the hall.

"Look, Mini. I'm sorry about yesterday, but I just got called in to Blood's office."

"It's just-"I stop her from moving away. "Yesterday, you were so angry and upset, and now you're back to normal-"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She frowns.

"But it's not normal…It's…off. What happened yesterday?"

"I had a dream last night."

"A dream?"

"Everything was going to shit. I was selfish. I'm not selfish, Mini! I'm supposed to help you guys! That's why you all like me. Why our friendship works and I'm not some freak. I'm the rock." She shrugs, trying to play off the fact that she's going to cry again. "It's the only thing I'm good for. And if I'm the anchor dragging you all down, I…I just can't be both. I'd rather fake it and be your friend than be some sad case no one wants."

"We all want you Franky!" I snap, exasperated. "I want you." Better judgment commits suicide the second I kiss her. On the lips. In the hallway. With all of the students staring. And even though I'm completely into it, I pull back, holding her shoulders. "I really fucking want you." She does the thing she's best at now. She cowers and runs away. I chew my lip as the others laugh, knowing I went too far. I'm fucked. And not in the way that I was hoping.

/

A/N- hope you enjoyed, I enjoy reviews! This will be Recovery unless someone has it in their heart to give me a better title (:


End file.
